I Shall Believe
by SamanthaMoneyPenny
Summary: AU. After getting into a lot of trouble, Sam is forced to work at a retirement home. She hates the idea but has no choice. Little did she know the people there would change her life unexpectedly. New romances not found in OTH as well as Naley!
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe you're making me do this." Sam said as her mom parked the car in front the retirement home.

"Yea and I can't believe that you got suspended from school… again. So we're equal." Her mother retorted giving Sam a stern look.

"Whatever." Sam replied. She got out of the car and slammed it behind her.

Her mother called out her name. "Honey, this is for your own good alright. You need to do something productive. You can't keep carrying on the way you have," her mother pleaded.

Sam turned around, "Oh and of course the best answer would be to watch people die."

"Hey! Have some respect, you might learn something!" Her mother was getting tired of dealing with the attitude. "I'll be back to pick you up at 9." And without another word her mother drove off.

Sam grudgingly entered the home and headed towards the receptionist. She was not looking forward to filling her days with boring old people. Sure she was at least getting paid but something more exciting would have been better.

"Hi, um , I'm here to start my new shift." Sam said to the girl sitting behind the counter.

The receptionist looked up and smiled. "Oh you must be Sam! Wow, you look just like your mom! How is she doing?"

Sam was startled; she was surprised someone recognized her. People always told her she looked like her mom, but that was before she started wearing lots of eyeliner and makeup. "She's fine."

"Well, that's good, I haven't seen her in a long time." When Sam didn't reply, she continued. " I'm Peyton by the way." Peyton reached her hand from behind the desk to Sam.

Sam took her hand and nodded. Peyton was young; younger than she expected from their phone conversation. She didn't know someone so young could know her mother. While shaking her hand Sam noticed the collection of bracelets on her arm and mentally gave her some points.

"Alright so let's get you started." Peyton said ushering Sam to join her behind the desk. After Peyton had printed her ID badge, gave her a vest and printed her schedule, she gave Sam a tour.

Peyton seemed nice enough and wasn't fazed by Sam's unwillingness to respond. Peyton showed her the lobby area, the administrative area, the garden then proceeded to show her the living quarters. When they entered the activity room Sam noticed a group of men sitting together and laughing out loud. She stopped listening to Peyton, to listen to the group's conversation. They were playing cards and arguing over who had the best hand. Sam then noticed a young man sitting with them. He was wearing the same vest as she and Peyton. He was blonde and from her side view he looked cute. Sam was intrigued. He seemed to be arguing that his hand was the best.

"Jeffrey, you always do this. I am telling you my Ace beats your double. Fair and square." The young man was looking at, who Sam assumed was Jeffrey, earnestly and trying to convince him. The other men were just laughing enjoying the argument.

"No son that is where you are wrong. I have been playing this game since 1955 and these are the rules. My father taught me how to play. My father. Did you know he fought in the war? Are you really going to argue with that?" Jeffrey then reclined in his chair as the other guys kept chuckling. Jeffrey was satisfied, he knew the kid couldn't say anything to that.

"Looks like he got you there son." Another man at the table said, giving the young man a pat on his arm.

"No, no, Jeffrey, you can't pull that on me." The young man said shaking his head and smiling at Jeffrey. "But you know what I'll let you have this one, you bunch of crooks." And with that they all laughed and the young man began dealing the cards.

"That's Lucas." Peyton stated from behind Sam, startling her. Sam was so absorbed in their conversation she forgot about Peyton. "He works here too." Sam nodded quickly, looking away from them, embarrassed she was caught staring.

They continued their walk into the apartments. Peyton explained that these were the residences of the guests. Some people had a full apartment styled room, while other had just a bedroom and ate in the full kitchen downstairs. The whole home itself was pretty, especially the garden while the residences were clean and neat. Sam noticed the deafening silence. If Peyton wasn't talking it would have been unbearable.

"Is it always this quiet?" Sam asked.

"No just in the afternoons. People are either downstairs doing activites or taking a nap."

Sam began wondering how long she would have to work here for. It was ridiculous that she was forced to work here instead of a restaurant or mall. What makes her mother think that a bunch of old people would change her. She was the way she was. Why couldn't her mother just accept it and move on. She was a teenager, it was okay for her to make mistakes and do stupid stuff, she thought, and who cares about high school suspension. It was stupid. All of it was stupid. Just thinking about it was getting her mad.

Suddenly Peyton stopped in front of a door. "Do you want to meet some guests?' Peyton said eagerly.

Sam wasn't sure, she didn't know what she should say to anyone. "Um, I guess."

Peyton noticed her hesistation. "Don't worry, you will get use to everything eventually. But I think you should meet one of my really good friends here. You will love her, she's amazing!" Peyton then knocked on the door and said, "It's Peyton."

Sam was not excited. Now she would have to talk and be polite.

When they heard "Come in" Peyton opened the door and ushered Sam inside.

When they entered Sam noticed how bright the room was and the wonderful floral smell. There were big windows letting in the afternoon sun. Sam quickly looked around and noticed the art and photographs all over the walls. Sitting on a rocking chair was a woman with a book in her hands. She was nicely dressed with white linen pants and a pretty pink blouse. Her hair was short and honey blonde with a few streaks of white at the front. The lady looked to Peyton with delight as they hugged.

"Oh I'm so glad you are here. I have the most amazing record for you to hear!" The older woman exclaimed as she slowly got up from her seat. When she stood up she noticed Sam. "Oh, who do we have here?"

Sam moved forward and gave a small wave. "Hi, I'm Sam. I'm new."

The lady extended her hand to Sam. "Lovely! My name is Haley, Haley James Scott."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys! So this is story I came up with this morning, after spending all night reading such wonderful OTH fan fiction. I would really love reviews and any advice or comments you have for the story. The first few chapters will be introductory, so I plan on having everyone introduced in the beginning before their lives begin to intermingle. And just so we are clear, this a story with major naley down the line, and also that there will be 2 Nathan's in this story. Hopefully it works out as well as it sounds in my head! Sam is based on season 6 Sam in terms of look, but pretty like Haley, with the same fierceness!**

* * *

It was nine and Sam was waiting for her mother outside the home. She was unexpectedly tired from her shift. They day had gone by fine. After she had met Haley, she and Peyton went back to reception where Peyton taught her all there was to know. Peyton explained that they rotate their jobs regularly, sometimes she would be at reception, other times in the activity room, like Lucas, and other times doing visits among the guests. Sam was not looking forward to the last two; it meant she would actually have to try. She just wanted to do her finish her shift and leave so she could get on with her life.

Finally her mother arrived. She got in the car and was immediately bombarded by questions.

"So how was it? Did you like it? Did you meet Peyton?"

"Mother would you stop. I'm really tired. Let's just go." Sam replied as she buckled her seat.

After a few moments of silence her mother spoke up again. "So tell me…"

Sam gave her mother a bored look. "It was fine. I met Peyton. I did the job."

"Anything else happen? Come on Sam tell me. I miss that place, it was like a home to me. Sometimes I wish I didn't leave that place for my new job." Her mother's voice softened and died out.

In that moment, Sam realized her mother had changed after getting her new job. But that could also be due to the other things that happened at the time. Now that Sam thought about it, it was soon after her mom switched jobs that everything else changed. It was like her mother leaving the retirement home was the catalyst.

Sam then looked at her mother from the corner of her eye. She seemed tired and sad. But the pity quickly vanished.

"So I talked to the principal today," her mother began, "He agreed to reduce your suspension to 3 days as long as you hand in all the homework you've missed, on the day you get back."

Sam was appalled. "Are you joking? Why did you do that?!"

"What do you mean why? Because you need to get your but back in school." Her mother replied raising her voice.

This was unbelievable! Her mother always did stuff like this, first the job, now school. She could deal with things by herself, she didn't need her mother controlling her life. "This is so annoying! Why do you always bud into my life!" Sam yelled.

As they pulled up to a red light her mother replied, "You think you are going to get anywhere in life pulling this bullshit! You need to grow up young lady!" Her mother looked her right in the eye, filled with anger.

"Why don't you take your own advice! Fix your life up before you start controlling mine!"

Sam didn't wait for her mother's reply, she quickly got out of the car and started walking, ignoring her mother calling out her name.

Once she turned the corner she began running, she didn't know where she was, or where she was going. She just needed to clear her head. She didn't want to cry anymore so she ran, pushing against the strong wind and holding in the tears.

A year ago her life was so different, she was so different. As a matter of fact she was normal; going to school, hanging out with friends, crushing on the cute seniors at school. But one day that all changed. She remembered that afternoon clearly.

She came home earlier than usual because basketball practice was cancelled. She was surprised to see her father's car in the driveway. So she decided to use this opportunity to scare her father as a prank. She carefully unlocked the door, dropped her bag and tiptoed upstairs. She was excited to get back at him for his prank on the weekend; he awoke her with a fake spider in her face. She had never screamed so much in her life. Sam crept towards the door of her parent's bedroom and listened carefully. She could her some shuffling and the creek of the bed. She figured he was sleeping. Very carefully she pushed the door and let it open all the way.

She couldn't believe what she was looking at. She didn't understand what was happening. There her father was kissing some woman; a woman that wasn't her mom; a woman wearing only a bra and panties; a woman who had her father holding her waist, kissing her neck. She watched as the woman moaned out "Julian" and her father grunting a reply. Sam didn't know what to do. She felt guilty for just sitting there watching but she couldn't form any words. What was her father doing? Why was he cheating? Who was this woman?

Sam was becoming angry, she couldn't just stand there anymore.

"Dad?"

Suddenly the couple stopped and held their positions, too afraid to see the source of the voice. Finally her dad turned to the door and found his little girl staring at him; staring at him with those big eyes filed with hurt, anger and confusion.

They just stared at each other, for what seemed like forever, but was only moments. Just as the woman began to move away from her father Sam turned and ran out of her house, ignoring her father calling out for her. Sam ran and ran, like she was doing now, running from her reality, as if trying to run back to her past.

Finally tired, she slowed down and caught her breath. She looked around and realized she was at her high school. She chuckled to herself for the irony. Fishing through her pockets she found her pack and lit a cigarette. It was getting chilly so Sam decided to go inside the school. She made her usual way to the back of the school where she popped the window of the girl's bathroom open and climbed inside after trashing her cigarette. The school was empty but the lights inside were still on. She made her way to the gym and sat on the bleachers. She lit another cigarette and lost herself in her thoughts. She never noticed the guy entering the gym from the change rooms.

"Hey what do you think you are doing?" The boy said walking up to her. Sam was surprised and scared that it might be a teacher. She turned towards the voice and when she realized who it was her fear turned to annoyance. Why couldn't she just wallow in self-pity in silence?

"What does it look like?" Sam replied heavy on sarcasm.

"You can't smoke inside, especially not in _my_ gym. So put it out or get out." He retorted with attitude. It amazed Sam that someone so hot could be such a prick. As much as she hated to admit it, this boy was gorgeous, with his blue eyes and black hair. Even now she could see his arm muscles flex as he held onto his gym bag.

He didn't know who she was. She looked familiar to him but he couldn't place her. He had just finished practicing, ready to go home when he found her smoking. She looked like a stoner or druggie with all the eyeliner and the combat boots. That's probably why he didn't know her.

Sam was not surprised that he was calling the school gym _his_ gym. That's exactly the kind of guy he was; arrogant, rude and entirely full of himself. He was only in 11th grade and acted like he called all the shots. Sure he was the best player in the school but he took it way too seriously.

When Sam didn't reply he gave her an expectant look. Sam then put out her cigarette and gave him her best fake smile.

"Thank you." he replied.

Sam put up a finger signalling for him to wait. She took out another cigarette and walked down the bleachers towards him. When she was standing in front of him, she took out her lighter and looked at him suggestively.

"Really?" he asked, annoyed .

She then lit the cigarette, inhaled, then exhaled the smoke in his face before turning around and walking away.

Without turning around Sam said, "Go fuck yourself, Nathan Cooper." and left the gym.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, well this is the next chapter, you might think I'm crazy by the end of this chapter, but I'm open to all theories LOL. This is just another intro chapter, nothing very exciting just setting the stage. Please review! **

* * *

The next afternoon Sam was walking to the retirement home for her next shift when she heard someone call out behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see the boy from the activity room, Lucas. She stopped and waited as he jogged over to her.

"Hey, you work at the home right?" He asked as he came closer.

"Uh, yea, I'm new." She replied as they began walking.

"Right Peyton told me, Sam right?" he said smiling when Sam nodded. "How are you liking it so far?" She turned to look at him. He was much handsomer than she remembered. His blue eyes seemed to change to green in the sunlight as his hair shone golden blonde. As the wind whipped past, strands of hair swayed in front of his eyes and he tried to push them aside without result. Without realizing Sam was smiling back.

"It's fine." she replied removing her gaze from him.

She remembered a time when she would have easily had a full blown crush on him; filled with embarrassed giggles, continuous blushing and heavy stalking. But she had changed and now those things seemed petty and unnecessary. What was the point? Did anything ever come of dreaming about some guy who barely knows you? No, nothing ever did, but she remembered the wonderful feeling of indulging in one of those day-dreams; it was wonderful, magical and delicious. For a moment, it made you feel special, and wanted and cared about, but then that moment would disappear, just as quick as it came, and there you were, still stuck in your reality.

"So I am assuming you're in high school, what grade?" Lucas asked, bringing Sam out of her thoughts.

"11." When there was a silence Sam reciprocated the question. She would have to start getting use to the whole making conversation thing. She was use to it just being her and her thoughts.

"I'm in college, studying English."

"Do you like it?" She could definitely see him as the intellectual type, quoting books and referencing authors. He spoke with a confidence that made Sam wonder if he organized his thoughts before speaking.

"Yes, I do. I have always wanted to be a writer, so books are my poison." He said chuckling lightly. "Do you like reading?"

"Um, yea."

Lucas nodded and looked down. Lucas could tell she didn't enjoy talking so he didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

Sam felt guilty for being so anti-social. He was being nice and probably trying to help her get adjusted. So Sam continued, "But I have a feeling that we don't like the same kind of books." She turned and gave him her best cheekiest grin.

"Is that so?" Lucas returned, cocking his head to the side and grinning.

"Yes, artsy fartsy is not my style."

"Ouch. That burned!" And they both erupted in laughter.

This was the first time, in a long time, that Sam was genuinely laughing and it felt really good.

The rest of the walk the two of them discussed books and music. Before she knew it they had arrived.

"If you ever want to go record shopping, you should come with me and Peyton. Peyton is actually really good at finding unknown artists; somehow she just knows everything."

Sam smiled to herself. It didn't seem like a bad idea.

"Alright I'll let you know."

Once they arrived they went to reception where Peyton was waiting for them.

"Hey." Lucas said before going behind the desk and giving Peyton a kiss.

"Hey yourself." Peyton replied with a devious smile.

Sam was surprised, she wasn't aware Peyton and Lucas were dating.

"You're finishing early today right?" Lucas said as he checked the schedule.

"Yup, I should be heading out now." Peyton began packing her things when she noticed Sam. "Oh hey Sam! I didn't see you there. There are a few things I need to show you."

Before Peyton left she told Sam that she would have to work reception alone today. Sam was nervous because she didn't know everything well enough, but Peyton assured her that Lucas as just a quick call away. Peyton also gave her a few books to return to Haley.

"You can give them to her during your break or after our shift, Haley doesn't sleep early so it'll be fine."

Before she knew it, it was 9 and her shift was over. She had been really busy today, trying to remember the system and rules. At one point she did call Lucas because everything was piling up, but she made it through alive. Now she was making her way to Haley's room. When she heard Haley reply "come in" Sam entered, delighted by the same wonderful floral scent and the faint sound of jazz music.

Haley was dressed in a robe and sitting in the rocking chair with a book in her hand.

"Hi darling, it's good to see you again. Come on in, have a seat."

Sam took a seat on the couch opposite of Haley placing the books on the table. "Peyton told me to bring these books to you. She had to leave early today and didn't have time."

"Oh that's alright." Haley replied smiling, "Have you read any of them?" she asked gesturing to the books.

"No I haven't."

"Well, feel free to borrow them, they are truly good."

"Thanks."

The silence settled and Sam looked to Haley, to find her reading the book. Sam didn't know if that was her cue to leave, so she settled for, "What are you reading?"

Haley looked up to Sam as if she had awoken from a dream.

"Oh sorry dear, excuse me. I was just reading my diary, from when I was in high school. Your age I'm assuming." Haley said, giving Sam a pointed look.

"Oh wow, you still have them."

"Yes, I know it's been a while. I'm old." Haley replied, looking away.

"Oh, um , sorry, I didn't mean that." Sam rushed out. "It's just I don't even know where any of my things from last year are."

Haley turned back to Sam and smiled, "I know. I was just remembering things."

Sam was curious, it was a cool that Haley kept her diaries. It would be just like looking at pictures, but with your own perspective and memories. "Well, what was just happening to you, in the diary?"

"Ah you know, the usual I guess, nothing special. I'm sure you are going through it too. Besides, you're young, I'm sure you have better things to do, than listen to me babble on."

"I'm not so sure I know what usual is. Really Ms. Scott, I'd love to know."

Haley was surprised, she would love the company, but was weary of throwing a pity party. Sam seemed like a nice young girl, but Haley could see there was something behind that blank demeanor.

"Oh please call me Haley. "Ms. Scott" really does make me feel old." Haley said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen, "Would you like tea? or something to drink?"

After Haley brought back two cups tea and sat down Sam asked, "So what was high school like?"

"I'm sure it wasn't too different, high school seems like one of those things that never changes."

"Then, what is your favorite memory?" Sam asked.

"Oh I don't know," Haley laughed, "probably falling in love."

Sam perked up at her answer, eyes open with excitement. "Really? What was it like?"

"Would you like to know the story?"

"Yes." Sam surprised by her own excitement, nodded eagerly.

"Where to begin?" Haley asked herself, pausing to think. "Alright, well his name was Nathan Scott."


	4. Chapter 4

It was Wednesday afternoon and Haley was working at her parent's diner; it was called Roe's Paradise. After school she would come and work in the diner to help her parent's out and earn some money on the side. Today, her parents had to go into the city for an appointment so she was running the place by herself, with Al in the back cooking. The mid-afternoon rush was just dying down when her best friend Jaime walked in.

"Hey Hales."

"Hey Jimmie Jam, how are you?" Haley said, grinning to Jaime.

"Hales…"

"Alright, sorry. Hello, Jai-me." Haley emphasized.

"Thank you." Jaime said smiling to Haley, "I've gotten too old for that nickname."

"Yea, because you're really kicking the bucket."

"Shut up." Jaime replied as Haley laughed. She headed to the kitchen to grab a plate of fries. There were only a few people in the diner so Haley decided to take a break. On her way back to Jaime she saw a group of boys sitting down in a booth. As Haley got closer she cursed to herself. It wasn't just a couple of boys, it was Nathan Scott and his minions.

"Oh god, I'll be right back," she said to Jaime "I have to go serve King Scott and his royals, urgh, the jackass."

Jaime turned around and looked at them, "I hate that guy," he said shaking his head.

"I'll be back." Haley took a pen and pad and walked over to them. Haley began to feel intimidated, as much as she put on the brave face of not caring, Haley was scared.

Nathan Scott was the king of the school with his good-looks and family fortune. He had moved to their town last year and quickly made a name for himself. He was the best basket-ball player and helped bring their school team to the State Championships for the first time. He was worshipped like a god by girls and boys alike. But all that glitz didn't faze Haley, because the kid was also an asshole. He knew he was worshipped and took advantage of that. The worst part for Haley was seeing how much he had changed over the years. Sometimes Haley wondered what happened to the nice boy she once knew.

As she got closer, Nathan looked up and right at her. Those blue eyes held her gaze and suddenly Haley's stomach was doing flip-flops. She hated that he could do that to her, so she looked away.

"Hi, what do you want?" Haley asked uninterested.

Tim, one of Nathan's minions replied, "Well you and a pair of hot-cross buns." The other three guys snickered and looked at each other.

"Oh I don't know Tim, this diner may be open for business but I'm pretty sure she isn't." Joe, another minion, replied looking right at Haley with a grin on his face.

"You know what, if you're not going to get anything, then you can get the hell out." Haley replied. She was quickly losing her patience. She didn't have to put up with their bullshit, it was her diner and she could refuse to serve.

"Oh feisty, I like that!" Tim said, reaching out and rubbing the back of Haley's leg.

From the counter Jaime saw Tim touch Haley and his blood boiled. He quickly went over. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jaime said and grabbed Tim by his collar pulling him out of the booth and pushing him backwards.

All of a sudden the other boys got up.

"You better watch it boy." Nathan said standing in front of Jaime. Nathan was slightly taller and broader than Jaime, but Haley could tell that it didn't faze Jaime. Haley knew that if she didn't stop this now Jaime would have no chance.

"Just get the hell out!" Haley said, getting in between Jaime and Nathan.

Nathan looked down to her and she could see the anger slowly disappear in his eyes but the intensity of his gaze made her knees weak. What was he doing to her? She broke the trance and looked at the boys behind him. "I mean it, get out!"

When she looked back at Nathan, she thought she saw regret, but it quickly disappeared when he looked at Jaime.

Nathan turned around and they all left the diner.

"Assholes." Jaime snickered as he walked back to the counter, but Haley continued to look out the window from the booth and watch them get into their car. As Nathan was getting in, he turned back to the diner and found those brown eyes staring at him.

Haley couldn't look away from him. She was trying to understand him, searching for a clue in his beautiful blue orbs. But Nathan just grinned back at her, got in the car and drove off.

* * *

"Wait so you knew him before?" Sam asked, putting down her cup of tea.

"Yes, I guess you could say that." Haley replied.

"From where?"

"One year, after grade 9, my parents sent me to a summer camp. And he was there. We became friends, at least I thought so."

"So what happened when you he moved to your town?"

"I don't know, he acted like he didn't know me. So I just did the same." Sam could see pain surface from Haley's expression. "The funny thing is when I re-read my diary, the hurt I felt all those years ago comes back and affects me the same way. It's a funny thing."

* * *

It was the first day of sophomore year and the halls of Tree Hill High were loud with excitement. Haley had just finished class and was walking to her usual lunch spot in the cafeteria where Jaime and her friends would be waiting.

After she grabbed her food, she spotted a familiar face in the cafeteria. She wasn't sure if it was him so she walked over to his table. As she got closer she realized that it was in fact Nathan Scott. She was so excited to see him that without realizing what she was doing, she found herself standing in front of him.

"Nathan?"

Nathan looked up and found himself staring into familiar big brown eyes. "Haley?"

Before Haley could reply, Tim interjected, "Well, well, Nathan, I didn't know you liked slumming it." Then a wave of laughter erupted from the group.

Haley broke away from Nathan's gaze and looked to the rest of the table. She found pairs of confused eyes and raised eyebrows staring back. She hadn't realized Nathan was sitting with the popular kids. Haley looked back to Nathan and saw him turning red with his head down.

"So Nathan, how do you two know each other?" Nicki, the class bitch, asked with attitude. She stared at Haley grinning.

"Oh, uh, we don't really, I just went to their diner with my folks once." Nathan replied, not daring to look at Haley.

Haley felt her heart drop to her stomach. She realized what he was doing, that she wasn't good enough anymore; that they couldn't be friends. She could feel the tears forming and willed herself to keep a straight face.

"Oh that's cute." Nicki said with a smile which quickly disappeared. "You can go now." Everyone at the table snickered and turned back to each other, ignoring Haley standing there and continued their conversation.

Haley was so shocked by what just happened. She looked back at Nathan, but found him looking down at his tray of food. She quickly turned around and headed for the cafeteria doors, dumping her food out on the way. She felt a tear land on her cheek but wiped it away; completely unaware that Nathan Scott was watching and cursing himself for hurting her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello FF readers! I see that a good amount of people have viewed this story, but only if you could review! I would love your feedback! Good, bad, ugly, its all good :) So this is the next chapter, I wanted to show you what is happening in Sam`s world!**

* * *

"Can I talk to her?"

"She's not home yet, call back another time."

"No, wait... how are you?"

"Fine."

"And work? Is it getting better?"

"It's fine... and you? How's... work?"

"Uhh, yea, um... it's great."

"Alright, well have-

"No, don't! Brooke, we need to talk."

"Julian, not right now, I-"

Just then the front door opened as Sam entered; she had just finished her shift at the home. Much to her mother's surprise Sam seemed, not angry, not annoyed, just... fine.

Brooke replied to Julian, "Here she is, one second." She walked to Sam to hand over the phone. "Sam, your dad is on the phone."

Instantly, Sam's good mood disappeared. She pushed the phone away, "I'm too tired, tell him I'll talk to him another time." Sam then dashed upstairs to her room.

Brooke reluctantly put the phone back to her ear as she walked to the kitchen, "I'm sure you just heard that. She'll talk next time."

A deep sigh then silence was heard."I still want to talk to you Brooke."

"About what Julian?" Brooke was getting annoyed, she really wasn't in the mood. She was tired and ready to binge on horrible reality TV and a glass of wine.

"Us."

When Brooke made no reply he continued. "Brooke, you have to know that I still love you. I will always love you."

Those words didn't mean anything to Brooke anymore. During the past year she had been able to block those thoughts and memories; she was determined to never be fooled again.

"That's lovely Julian." Brooke replied heavy on sarcasm; it was the best way for her not to get emotional.

"No, don't do that Brooke!"

"Do what?!"

"Cheapen it!"

"Trust me Julian, you don't need my help for that!"

"I am trying here! I don't know what to say or do."

"I.." Brooke hadn't decided yet. She, herself, was still unsure of what to do, "I don't know."

"I want us. I want you and Sam. I..." Julian's voice seemed to crack and in a softer voice continued, "I want it like it was."

"Yea, well, just give us time."

"It's already been a year! What is really going to change in a year!?" Suddenly Julian lashed in anger. "Do you really want this Brooke? You can't keep stalling!"

"Don't you dare start handing out ultimatums Julian. You broke this! YOU broke us." Brooke felt the tears pooling her eyelids as her wall started crumbling. But she didn't want to cry anymore and not in front of him.

Julian quickly rushed to explain, "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Goodnight." That was all Brooke could bear as she hung up.

She absentmindedly began filling the tea pot while she tried to regain her composure. She hated that he could ruin her mood so easily and break down her barriers so fast. She smiled to herself that Sam hadn't talked to him, he deserved not to talk to his daughter. Then she quickly hated herself for thinking of Sam as a reward; which reminded her to check up on Sam.

She made her way to Sam's room upstairs and could already hear the music from the hallway. When she opened the door, she found Sam wiping off her make-up from her bed. "There is some lasagna in the microwave, make sure you eat." Brooke motioned to close the door and leave when she was stopped.

Sam looked up from her mirror and replied, "Thanks mom."

Brooke turned back and the two shared a quick moment of understanding. "Of course, goodnight honey."

* * *

Later that night after more than 1 glass of wine Brooke was trying to fall asleep. Earlier she had been flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch when she had come across re-runs of Boy Meets World. She had enjoyed being lost in the excitement of the show and the innocence that came with it. She began to remember her life when that show was still on the air and the excitement she had for life and her future. When she watched it tonight, she was reliving her old life, her old self; and she couldn't help but feel lost.

Brooke began to smell something familiar; the burnt, earthy smell of cannabis. This wasn't a surprise, she was expecting it; especially knowing Sam had heard her earlier conversation with Julian. Brooke had known for a while that Sam smoked, she found her cigarettes and weed while she was snooping through her room. Although she tried to stop Sam, it would only lead to arguments, fighting and silence. She decided to see if less attention paid to it would mean less use of it.

Brooke's thoughts twisted and bent and she began to cry, for all her wrong doings, for Sam, for Julian and for the state she had let her life get to.

In the other room Sam was basking on a cloud of bliss. She was sitting by her window looking up at the clear night sky. On her bed lay Eddie, he had come earlier with refreshments.

Eddie had become Sam's closest friend over the past year. She had seen him in a couple of classes at school and noticed he smoked. One day she had decided to try a cigarette and went up to him during lunch break. He had been surprised to see her walk up to him and his friends and boldly ask him, specifically, for one. He knew he liked her right away.

"What are you doing?" Eddie asked as he positioned himself comfortably on the bed. He lay on his stomach with his head facing her.

"Looking" Sam replied slowly.

Eddie continued to watch her as she looked up in awe. She looked so young and fragile in that moment. Her long black hair trailed her back and her skin glowed white under the moonlight. He felt the need to hold her and protect her. "Come here." He said softly.

Sam turned to look at him, surprised. She hesitated, waiting for the punch line, the joke. They had never been intimate with each other and she never thought they would. Then she noticed the look of fear etched on his face.

"Don't worry." He spoke again. He knew something must have happened earlier tonight. He also noticed the growing dark circles under her eyes; this girl really needed to rest and take it easy.

Sam moved over to the bed and they both got under the covers. They lay face to face and just stared at each other. Suddenly they both erupted with laughter. They both tried to make the other stop but that only resulted in more laughter.

"Sam, your face, it killed me! You looked scared for to your life!" Eddie managed in between laughing.

"I thought you were going to try some moves on me!" Sam squealed in reply.

"Oh I have moves now, good to know!"

"No I swear, you had a sex face on!" Sam replied in a serious tone.

At that Eddie burst out laughing again while Sam chuckled. She was back again, that's why she loved Eddie, he always knew how to bring her back from her thoughts.

As the laughter ceased they turned back to each other.

"So tell me little hobbit, have you been sleeping well?"

"Well trying to but the fires of Mordor tend to keep me awake, Gandalf."

"Ahh, I see. Might I suggest I little palm reading. I am the white wizard after all."

"Of course! I would insist." Sam replied placing her hand on the pillow, between their faces.

Eddie placed one hand beneath hers and circled his finger from his other hand on her palm. He closed his eyes and began humming. In her altered state Sam was trying her best to hold her laughter. Suddenly he opened his eyes and spoke in a calm and soft voice.

"You are destined for greatness my little hobbit, and soon, very soon, you will see the unexpected and live in the valley of the free and spirited. Your world will come crashing with another and from that collision will arise a most beautiful... a most beautiful...thing."

Sam couldn't hold her laughter in any longer. She clutched her stomach from the pain. "Thing? Really Eddie? Thing? You are losing your talent!"

"Don't doubt the empirical highness of cannabis! I am Gandalf after all!" Eddie replied as he joined in the laughter.

As the laugher died Eddie looked to her earnestly, "But we should sleep, I can tell you are tired Sam."

Sam smiled to herself and nodded in return, grateful for her friend.

And soon the house grew quiet as they fell asleep; their hands intertwined in front of them.


End file.
